


Full English

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, making breakfast together, these soppy idiots I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: The morning after their first night, Eggsy makes breakfast and Harry is sappy about how much he loves this boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring a special appearance by the freckles on the back of Taron's neck because I spent the better part of an hour at the Late Late Show where the back of Taron as he sat on the couch was all I could see. I memorised.

“Are you making a full English breakfast?” Harry asked as he stood at the threshold of the kitchen, watching Eggsy puttering about.

“Yeah,” the younger man grinned. “Don't know about you, but I worked up an appetite last night.” With a trademark wink, he turned back to the sausages sizzling in the pan.

Harry smiled. “I didn't even have the ingredients for a full English breakfast, my love.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “And that's what shops are for.” He nodded over at a carton of eggs. “How you want 'em?”

“Fried, thank you.” Harry squeezed past Eggsy to collect the kettle. “I'll get the tea going, shall I?”

“Ta, luv,” Eggsy nodded.

As soon as the kettle was switched on, Harry leaned in to nuzzle at the back of Eggsy's neck. He pressed a gentle kiss to each of the three freckles on the left side of Eggsy's nape, then the one on the right side, behind his ear.

Eggsy squirmed a little. “You do that, you know?”

“Do what?”

“Kiss those,” Eggsy shrugged, shoulders lifting against Harry's chest. “Did it when you had me on my front, then again before we fell asleep. They ain't nothing special. Not sensitive or nothing.”

Harry ducked farther to kiss along Eggsy's shoulder. “Actually, they are very special.”

Eggsy laughed. “Oh yeah? Gonna write some poetry about how they form constellations or summat? 'Cause Dais played connect-the-dots with 'em before and they don't form any constellation that Merlin made us study for navigational purposes.”

“They are special because they are on your skin,” Harry said, mouth now against Eggsy's temple. “I happen to find everything about you very special, from the freckles and moles to the scar in your eyebrow to your thighs. And I believe I demonstrated my great favour for said thighs last night.”

“Oxford style fucking,” Eggsy shook his head, smile never diminishing. “Trying to make up for my lack of posh schooling, eh? Give me the full experience?”

Harry smiled. “It would have been the full experience if we'd been blotto on some stolen brandy and didn't speak of it the next morning.”

Eggsy plated the sausage and went to work on the eggs as the toaster beeped. “Get the toast, love.”

Harry did, then began to fix their tea as their kettle whistled. “You know, I usually just have the tea and some oatmeal.”

“Well, you can have your boring granddad breakfast tomorrow morning when I'm in Tokyo.”

“I'm sorry, did a boring granddad have you twice last night or do you want to amend that statement?”

Grinning, Eggsy sighed. “I said the breakfast was boring and granddad. Not you, luv. Not especially after you recovered first.”

Harry preened a little. “Well, to be fair you'd had two orgasms to my one at the time. It was bound to take you longer.”

“Ain't complaining,” Eggsy said as he finished plating the mountains of food on a series of dishes. “This is the sound of me very much not complaining.”

Harry grabbed a bowl of fruit and the tea mugs and followed Eggsy to the dining table. “We'll barely be able to move after all this, you know?”

Eggsy schooled his face into as neutral an expression as he could, though the twitching at the corner of his lip wouldn't stop. “Oh no. We'll have to laze about and watch telly and have a cuddle on the settee. However will we cope?”

“Have I told you how attractive I find your sarcasm?”

“Hmm,” Eggsy tapped a finger against his chin. “I believe you did. Last night. Led to a rather wonderful bout of shagging that I am hoping to repeat this afternoon before I have to go to Japan for a week. Sounds like positive reinforcement,” he affected a not too terrible Scottish brogue as he imitated Merlin, “to me. We'll have to keep it up.”

Harry laughed. “Not a problem around you, darling. Well,” he sniffed, “no more than for any other man of mature years who has in his bed the most beautiful person ever born.”

Eggsy ducked his head to hide the pleased grin and nudged Harry towards the chair at the head of the table. “Enough with the flattery. Eat your breakfast, you menace.”

As he began to tuck in, Harry found his eyes wandering over Eggsy just as they had that morning of their twenty-four hours while Eggsy was in training. The way his lips wrapped around the fork, how they pursed when he blew to cool off his tea, the way the too-tight shirt stretched along his biceps as he reached for dishes. The difference was, now Harry could touch as he had only guiltily imagined on that morning.

So Harry did touch, catching Eggsy's hand as he went to spear a sausage.

“Sorry, luv, did you want the last one?” Eggsy was already trying to withdraw his hand, so Harry just held it tighter.

“All yours,” Harry said as he bent to kiss Eggsy's knuckles one by one. “Merely wanted to do that.”

Eggsy blushed, though he'd claim he didn't. “Eat your breakie, not my hand.”

Harry opened his mouth.

“And if you make a pun about me being more delicious, the beans is going over your head, yeah?”

Harry closed his mouth and pouted, though he'd claim he didn't.


End file.
